Wada Calcium CD3
by Kaira themes
Summary: [EnvyEd] [Preseries] Almost as soon as he walked out of the shop, calcium supplements in hand, a slender, long haired boy, dressed in a tight fitting, and not very modest outfit, plucked them from his hands.


This is a fanfic written for the 30kisses community on Livejournal, where I have claimed Envy/Ed. It was written for the theme Wada Calcium CD3.

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Nor did I make the 30 themes list.

* * *

It wasn't a secret that Edward Elric hated milk. Often times as a child, he would try to claim to be lacteous intolerant, but then his mother would kindly tell him "If that's the case, I suppose I won't be making you stew tonight" or "Alphonse, I suppose the rest of the cheese is for you" and he would force himself to finish his glass of milk so he could run outside and play (usually grabbing a chunk or two of cheese made by the neighbours on his way out).

When his mother died, Edward swore off milk forever. However, upon his arrival to Central and his entry to the military, he was once again lectured by adults to drink his milk to build strong bones, because he was no use to anyone if his bones were brittle. Edward protested passionately (and often violently) until one day, Hawkeye told him to meet her that Saturday.

Edward didn't recognize the blonde woman in a white tee-shirt and loose set of jeans until she summoned him over to her.

He followed her into the market place, and she entered a Health Food Store, Edward following her wondering what exactly she was going to do. She tossed something at him, and though he wasn't expecting it, he caught it (fumbling only for a moment).

"Wada Calcium CD3?" Edward asked, frowning slightly.

Hawkeye nodded. "It's a calcium supplement. If you use it, the guys should stop bugging you about milk."

Edward looked at her and grinned widely, thanked her energetically, and paid for them gladly.

---

He had been on his supplement for a few months now. He took his pills everywhere with him (for no other reason than the fact that he really didn't have a home he could store them at). He had left Alphonse at the military base for a few moments so he could go to the market place to get a new bottle, since he had just ran out that morning.

Almost as soon as he walked out of the shop, calcium supplements in hand, a slender, long haired boy, dressed in a tight fitting, and not very modest outfit, plucked them from his hands. "What's this, Pipsqueak?"

"**Who's so short that he could be hidden in a–" **Hidden in a what exactly was never quit heard. "Hey! Give that back!"

"Ah?" the boy said, then looked at Edward. "Why should I?"

"Because! They're _mine!_" Edward yelled, lunging at the boy who had not only called him short, but also taken his calcium pills.

The boy jumped out of the way gracefully, looking at them. "Wada Calcium CD3? What's that?" the boy asked, a thin eyebrow tweaked slightly upwards.

"None of your business! Give it back!"

The boy looked at Edward, then allowed a grin to twist across his face. "If you want them back, you're gonna have to take them from me," he laughed, then jumped away and started running.

It took Edward a moment to realize what exactly had happened before he gave chase to the boy. Edward became aware rather quickly, that he was being played for. The boy would duck into alley's rather quickly, but would always wait there until Edward rounded the corner so that Edward wouldn't lose sight of him. Eventually, he was lead to just outside of the city, where the boy sat perched on a fence, remind Edward of a cat.

"Calcium supplements, hm?" the boy said in his femanine and _very _annoying voice. "Trying to grow taller, hm? Milk would be easier and cheaper."

"Give them back!" Edward yelled, looking up at the top of the fence.

"I said you're going to have to take them from me," the boy sang.

Edward moved to clap his hands, but before he could, the boy spoke. "Or, Fullmetal, I suppose I could always give them back to you from the kindness of my heart."

Edward stopped mid-motion, but didn't drop his hands.

"For a price, of course," said the boy, jumping off of the fence in front of Edward.

"What kind of price," Edward said, glaring.

"This kind." The boy placed a hand on the back of Edward's head, and before Edward could react, he kissed him roughly, before jumping backwards out of Edward's reach. Not that Edward was reaching. He seemed to be in shock.

The boy chuckled, then tossed the bottle of calcium pills at Edward, laughing louder when they hit his head and Edward didn't react to the recondite boy.

"I'll see you later, Fullmetal Shorty."

Edward didn't react to _that _until long after the long haired boy was gone, though one can't entirely be sure he realized that.

* * *

Concrit more than welcome. Flames will be mocked. 


End file.
